How It All Goes
by TaNsHi
Summary: a simple chapter-by-chapter-by-story on the former lives of our lovely demented 12 Ghosts... each discussing how they all died... the torn prince's story is up!
1. The First Born Child

**A/N: **this is my first ever 13 Ghosts fic and I'm kinda new to it… it's about the stories of the 13 Ghosts and how they died… well actually 12 since the last ghost was "The Pure Heart"… anyway, the names of these lovely demented unnatural beings are just made up since I don't exactly know their real name… but if you guys happen to know, just tell me okay???

I'm doing this by order… so the next chapter will be for the TORSO…. Oohhhh that would be hard…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about 13 Ghosts… especially the whole concept of having 13 Ghosts—powerful and all—that wants nothing but revenge…

I'm so mental sometimes… I don't even know what I'm saying!!!! (note: mentioned the words '13 Ghosts' 4 times… weird)

  
***********************************************

**Chapter 1: 1st Born Child**

Stephanie Johnson looked down on her arms. Lying innocently between it was a small baby boy, all red and new to the world. He was oblivious to his surrounding, his eyes closed as he lay in sweet slumber beneath the light blue sheet wrapped around him.

"He's so beautiful." Michael Johnson whispered as he stroke the head of his newborn baby boy. 

"What do you want to call him?" Stephanie asked as she cradle her baby. Michael paused for a while. 

"Brian. Brian Johnson."

***********************************************

"Brian!"

The little 8-year-old boy looked up as his mother's voice rang in the air. He was sitting outside his house by the garden, playing with his toy cars. 

"Brian! A package is here for you!"

Brian quickly stood up and ran inside his house. As he stepped into their living room, a small package was by the door, his parents standing at each side. 

"Look what just came for the birthday boy!!" Brian's mother cried. Yes, true, it was the little boy's birthday. 

Brian ran to the small box and quickly opened it. There, resting against pieces of white paper was a bow and arrow. He quickly bent over it and picked the two things up and jumped for joy. He quickly ran to his parents and gave them each a warm hug.

"We knew you'd like it!" Brian's father said as he held his son in his arms. "Now you play along outside as we get ready for your party." He patted Brian's back, who quickly darted back outside. 

As the two prepared inside and as relatives started arriving, Brian was quietly playing in the garden, shooting the arrow from different directions. As he started getting bored, he decided to shoot it upwards, guessing how high it can get. His cousins arrived, but he didn't take notice of them since he was busy aiming his shot. 

As his cousins watched, Brian swiftly took hold of the arrow and skillfully launched it in the air. He looked up, watching it as it fly upwards. His cousins stared at him in great bewilderment and they clapped on, but Brian didn't care, since he was preoccupied watching his arrow. Go up… 

And up…

And up…

Then is suddenly turned downwards.

He watched it as it came down…

Down…

Down directly at his face…

His cousins started screaming, warning him of the quickly approaching arrow. But Brian didn't hear them. He was busy staring at the arrow.

But then it was too late. It was too late for Brian to snap out of reality. It was too late for him to side-step. Soon, he could hear the sickening sound of hard metal slash through his skin, bone and head… as life suddenly drained from him, he could feel his body fall to the ground and his heart stop. 

He felt a sudden whisk of wind, as if he was pulled up, and felt a sudden rush of pain. Brian opened his eyes and looked down.

There lying on the ground was his lifeless body, surrounded by his crying relatives. A silver metal arrow was stuck to his head, and blood rushed from the small pierced wound. His mother had fainted and other relatives were carrying her inside. His father was on the phone, screaming for help. 

Brian looked down on his hand. They were transparent. He looked down on his body, his feet… they were all transparent… as he rubbed his head since a strong headache came, he felt something long poking out of his forehead. As he peered up…

A long silver arrow was resting upon it…           

***********************************************

Years passed and Brian stayed along his house. He was always there, watching his parents. But soon his mother got pregnant again, having children once more. Brian was happy, knowing the fact that he had brothers and sisters. But what bothered him most was fact that his parents didn't tell his siblings about him. How he was the first born and got killed by a gift from them.

Anger soon built inside him as his parents completely forgot about him, to the point that they never visited his grave at all and pretending to have no 'Brian Johnson' in their life. Pictures and things that belong to Brian was kept, some was even burned. This made him more furious. He was now to determine to seek for vengeance.

Vengeance not only for himself, but to all those other children who were forgotten as well…      

***********************************************

**A/N: **oh my GOD I cannot believe I just finished a story!!! And about my most favorite movie as well!!!! ah joy! Rapture! Oooohhhh!!!! Well, hope you guys liked that… chapter 2 will be coming soon… so do not forget to REVIEW okay??? Okay!!!!! Byebye!!! Toodles!!! Ciao!!!


	2. The Torso

**A/N:** Thanks sooooo much by the way to **Starwolf****, RavingJackal, MelissaL., and ****Heavenonearth6 since they were the first ever who reviewed chapter 1…. (I found them!! I finally know the 13 Ghosts' real name!! Well, 12 actually but… Aaaahhhh…. Okay I might be overreacting a bit but… I am sooooo happy!!! Thank you thank you thank you thank you soooo much!!!! You guys are the bomb!!) Thanks a lot for the help!!! I didn't realize the names were on the official website… happy, happy joy, joy!!!**

**Disclaimer:** I absolutely own nothing about the 13 Ghosts. Period.

Okay then, it's the TORSO's turn….

******************************************

**Chapter 2: The Torso**

Jimmy Gambino was your ordinary gambler. He was a constant visitor to different gambling places in Las Vegas and usually spends almost all of his money there. First, it was just a hobby, but it then became an obsession. 

This obsession soon became worse as Jimmy spent more time gambling, to the point that he gambled almost everything he owned, from his clothes, to his jewelries, even to his own properties. But one day his gambling days soon ended when he decided to cheat…for real…

"C'mon Jimmy you cannot do this!" Larry "Three-Times" said. "You just can't go betting on things you don't even have!"

"Of course I can!" Jimmy stubbornly replied. "Is there a law forbidding it?!" 

Larry was stumped.

"Fine, suits yourself. Just don't start complaining in the end." 

After that Larry sighed and walked away.

"Wimp." Jimmy muttered as he turned back to the poker table. 

"So are you in Gambler?" Stephen, his opponent, said. 

"Damn right I am!" 

The game then started. At first, Jimmy was at luck, winning every single round. But as the night passed, his luck soon ran out. He started loosing, all his money disappearing in an instant. At last, all of was left in him was his clothes. 

"So Gambler, you still betting?" Stephen said smirking. Jimmy looked around. All he could see worth betting on was his clothes.

"There's no giving up here Stephen." Jimmy said as he took off his shirt. "Pride won't just give up, eh?" Stephen cried as he ordered the man behind the table to start spinning. Jimmy prayed to himself, wishing he would win just this time. But he knew he had no chance of winning. 

As Jimmy watched on, he felt a sudden rush of shiver down his back. Part of it was the fact that he was naked. But part of it too was the fact that he knew he was going to lose. He closed his eyes in sheer desperation as he waited on. He heard Stephen cry in delight and he knew…

…he lost once more.

Stephen laughed heartily.

"What a shame Gambler." He said, rubbing his big stomach. Jimmy felt a bead of sweat drop down the side of his forehead.

"As I said, there's no giving up here." A thought then rang up to his mind. "How about this," Jimmy said, rubbing his hands together. "What if I bet my…" he paused for a while. He knew Stephen would never agree to this.

"…my family? What do you say?"  
  


Stephen looked back at him with grave horror in his face.

"Are you crazy?! Betting on your family?! Isn't that a bit too much?!" 

"What you're not in? Or are you just scared of loosing?"

Stephen's cocky expression came back upon hearing Jimmy's words.

"Like you said _Gambler_, there's no giving up here." He then gave a small signal and the game started once more. As Jimmy watched on, he was half-smiling/half-scared knowing that luck might start hating him again. He looked around. Everyone was looking on their game. 

_Wait… _Jimmy thought. _I still have a chance to…_

He didn't finish. He stepped back slowly and carefully watched the people. They still didn't notice him. He kept on stepping backwards. He was now a great distance from the crowd. 

Jimmy heard Stephen shout as he won again. This was his chance. Jimmy then turned around and started running away out of the gambling house. 

"Hey! Where's the little gambler?!!" he heard Stephen cry out. He looked at Jimmy's direction. 

"That little…GET HIM!!!" Stephen cried pointing at Jimmy. Jimmy realized this and started running as fast as his feet could take him. But he knew Stephen had a lot of henchmen, and that they would catch him any minute.

Jimmy arrived at a sharp corner. He ran around it and entered a dark passageway. He thought he could get away easily, but he was wrong. 

He stopped. He let out a cry of defeat as he banged on the wall. There in front of him was a dead end.

Jimmy turned around. He saw shadows standing by the entryway. He cursed under his breath as he soon realized they were Stephen's people.

"Well, well Gambler." Stephen's voice said behind the large group of thugs. Jimmy cowered to one corner. "Trying to cheat your way out of a bet, eh?" he said stepping out between two thugs. "Don't you know I hate those kinds of people?"

Stephen's henchmen started walking towards him. Jimmy couldn't say a word as fear ran through his whole body. He could feel darkness enveloping his surrounding as shadows came near him. He saw Stephen's big body lurk in front of him as he lowered his face to him.

"You should have just gave up Gambler." He whispered over at Jimmy. "That way I don't have to do this." Stephen snapped his finger. One of the thugs picked up Jimmy by the collar and raised him up. 

He let out a cry of despair as fists suddenly came and banged on his body. He winced in pain as he felt his whole body hit the pavement below and humungous feet slam into it. Jimmy felt life drain from his body as Stephen's thugs continued torturing and beating the heck out of him. As he hung limply over the gutters, he could feel someone carry him up. He felt hands place themselves against various body parts of him—particularly his head and his waist—and squeeze hard. He could feel someone pull, twist, even chop through them with arms as strong as steel. He didn't know why, but he had a strong feeling these people were determined to literally tear him apart.

"So Gambler, any last words?" Stephen's voice said as Jimmy looked up with a blurred vision. He could feel blood trickle down his face. He raised his hand and flashed the finger at Stephen. He then felt Stephen wrap his fingers around his neck and squeeze hard. 

Jimmy heard Stephen laugh once more as he twisted his neck with a sickening, cracking sound. Then, everything went black for Jimmy. After a few minutes, his eyes sprang open as he felt a strong gust of wind push his upwards. He looked around and saw a thick, plastic-like material around. He tried raising his arm up to his face but he felt nothing. As if it was air instead of his head. He looked behind him. What he saw almost made him faint. 

Sitting casually beside him was his body…

…his torso to be exact…     

******************************************

Jimmy looked on as he watched Stephen and his henchmen wrap his head and torso in cellophane, since it was the only available material around. His fist clenched as he saw them throw his body to the garbage dump and left there to rot. Stephen then looked around and signaled his thugs to follow him as they finally left.

Jimmy closed his eyes as he felt anger surge through his whole body—what's left of it that is. He felt the need of revenge. Revenge to himself who lost the right to live just because some fat guy couldn't stand people like him. But there was also one thing he was bound to get vengeance for. 

It was for people who he knew lost respect as well…   

  ******************************************

**A/N:** aaahhh oh my god!!! I can't believe I already finished this!! Damn it was so hard writing this… the torso's death was so hard to write down… especially the fact that he was torn apart… eerrrllllaacckkk…. But hope you liked it though… so, don't forget to review okay??? Okay then it's off to the bound woman's life!! (ooohhh that's what I like!!!) 


	3. The Bound Woman

**A/N:** hey I'm back!!! Glad to be of service!! Since I really liked this writing-about-the-13-Ghosts thing, it seems I can't stop… how bizarre can you get??? Hehehe… what else?? Oh, also hope you liked the chapter about the torso…. It was really hard I'm telling you… but now it's the bound woman's turn… that's easy… well… sort of… ^___^   0___o???  ÜÜÜ

Thanks by the way to **melissal**. **for reviewing chapter 2…. THANKSI-THANKS!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer:** 13 Ghosts was never ever mine. Though I occasionally think the torn prince is really hot. Hehehe.

**************************************************

**Chapter 3: The Bound Woman**

Susan Le Grow stood in front of her bedroom mirror and admired herself. She twirled around and smiled.

Susan was the most popular girl in Hampton High. She was greatly adored by many guys and loved by almost everyone. She had good grades, her family was perfect, and to top it all of, she was beautiful. But there was one thing in her life that was bad. 

Her boyfriend.

Chet Sanders was the most violent and envious boyfriend anyone could have. And unfortunately, he was Susan's. To be honest, he was good-looking, and he was the captain of the varsity football team. 

But he had a huge attitude problem. He would occasionally beat Susan up whenever he saw her talking to someone, he would shout rude words at her, even just slap her for no reason. Everyone tried persuading Susan to dump Chet as soon as possible before anything else happened. But since Susan loved her boyfriend so much, she just ignored this people.

"Susan! Chet's here!" 

"I'm coming!" Susan shouted back. She sat back to her bed and wore her shoes. She went to her table mirror and applied once last time red lipstick and fixed her purse. She patted her hair one last time before rushing downstairs. 

As she stepped down, Chet was sitting on the sofa wearing a black suit with a dark blue and green tie. He was fiddling with a small box and looking around, with an impatient expression on his face. 

"Oh finally." He muttered as he saw Susan walk towards him. 

"Hi! You ready?" Susan asked. 

"Whatever." Chet replied standing up. 

He handed the box to Susan and walked on towards the door. She sighed and looked down on the box in her hand. Inside was a small, yellow corsage. Susan opened the box, took the flower and slid it through her wrist. She smiled as she admired the yellow flower resting upon her hand that was giving off a sweet smell.

"Hey Susan! Would you hurry up, please?!" Chet shouted from inside. 

"Okay I'm coming!" she shouted back. Susan turned to her mother who was standing in the hallway and approached her to kiss her goodbye.

"Be careful okay, honey?" Mrs. Le Grow whispered over at Susan.

"Don't worry mom. I will." Susan said as she gave her mom a small peck on the cheek. She gave a last wave before finally going out. 

"Next time, could you hurry up please?" Chet said sternly above the engine as Susan sat down beside him.

"Sorry." Susan said as she ran her hand along her arms. It was getting chilly. She pulled down the end of her dress as Chet started to back down the driveway. Soon, they were on the way to the Hampton High Prom Dance.

"So what do you wanna do?" Susan asked as silence overpowered them earlier. 

"Nothing." Chet muttered. "I just wanna go and have a drink with the lads there."

"Oh." Susan slumped back and frowned. How come her boyfriend was acting as if they weren't together? And why was he acting peculiar?

In a few minutes the two were by the school parking lot and Chet was backing up the car. As he was finished, he turned the engine off and stepped out. Susan pushed the car door opened and stepped out too.

"C'mon Susan hurry up! It's starting already!" Chet cried as he headed for the entrance. Susan ran towards Chet and fell in step with him. 

Chet pushed the doors open and entered the high school gym. As Susan followed, she gasped in delight. The gym was decorated wonderfully with strips of different colored papers and there was a large banner by the stage with the words "Hampton High Prom Dance" written boldly across. Loud music was played and people were scattered around, some were dancing, some were eating and some were just talking. 

"Hey Chet let's go over—" but Susan was cut short when she found her boyfriend long gone from her side. He was at the corner with the other football players and acting as if she was not there. Susan sighed. 

"Hey Susan!"

Susan looked back. Her friends, Amanda and Stephanie, came running to her.

"Hey!" she cried, trying to act happy. 

"We were waiting for you!" Amanda said as she laced her arms around Susan's.

"Yeah." Stephanie replied lacing her arm on Susan's other one. 

"What's up?" Susan asked as the three walked over to one of the tables, were the rest of Susan's friends and their boyfriends sat.

"They're about to announce prom king and queen!" Stephanie cried as they sat down. 

"And obviously it would be you Susan!" Marie, another of her friends, said.

"Of course not! Everyone has a chance to be prom queen you know." Susan said blushing. 

After that the group talked on and waited until the prom king and queen were announced. Some left for a while to get something to eat and some left to dance. Since Chet wasn't available, Susan had to sit at the table and talk, even if she badly wanted to dance.

Soon, it was time.

"Excuse me? Uh, everyone?" Mrs. Turner, the principal, announced over the microphone. The long, screeching sound the microphone caused rang through the gym as the sounds were turned off. Everyone placed their hands on their ears and groaned. 

"Sorry about that." Mrs. Turner said. "Anyway, as we all know the moment has come to announce the prom king and queen!"

Everyone cheered after this announcement.

"Okay now," Mrs. Turner added. "We have Patrisha Rodriguez here to announce the winners!"

Everyone cheered once more as a slender girl in a white gown stepped up the microphone with a small cardboard in her hand.

"Hey everyone!" Patrisha said over the microphone as everyone continued cheering. "This is the moment we're all been waiting for!"

She paused and smiled. She looked down on the card in her hands as everyone finally went quite. 

"Drum roll please." Patrisha said. A drum rolling sound was played across the gym as everyone looked back at the stage with anticipation. 

"First, let me announce the prom king!" Patrisha looked down. "Our prom king for this year is…."

Boys around crossed their fingers.

"…BILLY BOB!!!"

Everyone cheered as Billy Bob stood up and walked over the stage. He took the crown, placed it upon his head and waved at the crowd. 

Girls screamed as he smiled. Billy was probably the most strongly admired guy in Hampton High. He was attractive, smart, funny, and was a part of the basketball team. A lot of girls wanted him, but he only had eyes for one girl. 

Susan.

"Now for the main event! The prom queen!" Patrisha said once again. She waited for the crowd to calm down before speaking once more. 

"Drum roll once again!" Patrisha cried as she opened the card in her hands. "Our beloved prom queen is…"

Girls started muttering to themselves and wishing their names was announced.

"…SUSAN LE GROW!!!"

Amanda screamed as Susan's name was announced. Susan, on the other hand, was dumbfounded. Stephanie pushed her up as she hesitated walking up the stage. Most of the girls were glaring at her and a lot of boys watched her dreamily as she walked over to the stage. A small crown was placed on top of her head as someone tied a light blue silk cape around her. Someone handed her a scepter and balloons started falling from the ceiling and everyone shouted in delight. 

Susan could feel tears as she waved to the crowd. Billy stepped up beside her and placed his arms around her shoulder. Susan looked up and smiled at him as she felt a small rush of electricity.

"Kiss her!!!" someone shouted from the crowd and everyone cheered. Billy laughed and looked down at Susan. "Should I?" he asked, examining her face. But before Susan could reply, Billy had already bent down and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. Everyone cheered while some hooted them. 

Susan looked around and looked for Chet. She saw him standing at one of the dark corners glaring back at them. Susan felt a pang of uneasiness as she met her boyfriend's mean gaze. Chet then disappeared out of nowhere. Susan breathed in deeply and smiled at Billy as he asked her if she was okay. 

Soon, the flow of the dance was back and everyone was dancing. Susan was sitting at their table once more as everyone started talking to her. As someone was asking her how it felt being prom queen, Billy Bob came.

"Uh Susan?" Billy asked as he tapped her by the shoulders. "Would you care to dance?" 

Amanda nudged Susan by the side and urged her to say yes. Susan looked back at Billy and smiled.

"Uh, sure." Susan said standing up and placing down her scepter and crown by the table. "Would you guys be so kind to hold this for a while?"

"Sure no problem!" Stephanie said as she carefully arranged the scepter beside the crown. Susan smiled. She then looked up at Billy and they walked over the dance floor. The two started dancing and for once, Susan felt happy that day.      

As the two danced, someone suddenly approached Susan.

"Hey Susan!" 

Susan turned around. A girl was walking towards her.

"Susan! Uh, Chet's looking for you. He's outside." 

"Okay, thanks." The girl nodded and walked away. "Uh Billy? Would you excuse me?"

"Uh, yeah sure. It's your boyfriend." Billy replied, half-frowning. 

"Thanks." Susan smiled and walked away. She pushed open the door and a strong gust of wind greeted her. She wrapped her arms around herself and walked on. She saw Chet by the parking lot and ran there. 

"Hey Chet! You were looking for me?" Susan said as she stepped up before Chet. He, on the other hand, averted his gaze to her and met her eyes. There was something in Chet's eyes that made Susan feel scared. 

Chet stepped closer and grabbed Susan's arm. He then dragged her with him to the football field.

"Where are you taking me Chet???" Susan cried. 

"You know what I really hate Susan???" Chet cried as he briskly walked over to one of the dark corners beside the garden shed. 

"People who flirt a lot!"  He pushed Susan against the corner and stood in front of her. 

"And you've become one of those people!" Susan looked back at Chet with great fear. He took off his tie and hung it loosely in his hand. He leaned over at Susan and placed his fingers around her neck. He squeezed hard and Susan almost gagged.

"After all I've done for you, you repay me by giving yourself to that moron???" Chet cried. He took of Susan's capes—which she forgot to take off—and twisted it. He turned Susan around and tied her hands together with his tie. She tried running away, but soon enough, Chet was grasping her long hair. 

He pushed her down the floor and sat on top of her. Chet wrapped the twisted cloak around Susan's neck and pulled angrily. Susan tried shrugging Chet away but he was too strong for her to handle. She was now having a hard time breathing. Her chest tightened and she could feel the veins pumping in her neck.

"Now you'll never be able to see that Billy guy!!!"

And with that….

Everything went black for Susan….

**************************************************

Susan suddenly felt a strong force pulling her up. She couldn't open her eyes; it was as if something was holding her back. But soon she had the courage to do so. She looked around and saw almost nothing. As if she was in mid air. 

Susan looked down. 

What she saw shocked her.

Below her was her limp, dead body… 

…with Chet pulling it towards a big hole in the middle of the 50 yard line.

Susan wanted to close her eyes again, but part of her wanted not to. It was as if she was _bound_ to see what her boyfriend has done to her. 

Chet, after dumping the last clump of dirt on top of the hole, looked casually around and walked away, as if nothing happened.

Susan could feel her hand clenched behind her. Then she remembered. They were still tied behind her back.

**************************************************

Days passed and soon Susan's body was recovered. Chet was also sentence to life imprisonment after discovering he was responsible for her death. Even if Susan knew justice was finally bestowed upon her, part of her still didn't want to forget the angry feeling inside her. It was as if she was destined to stay as an earth_bound_ spirit. 

As far as she knows, she was there for one thing…

_Revenge…_

**************************************************

**A/N: **and it ends there!! Aahhh!!! This is probably the longest chapter I wrote!! And I also liked it!! in fact, I loved it!! but to be honest, I also had a hard time writing down how the bound woman died… unlike first born child over there who in fact only had an arrow impaled through his forehead… hehehe.. oh well… hope you guys liked it!!! don't forget to REVIEW okay??? Byebyerz!!!    


	4. The Torn Prince

**A/N: **hey I'm back!!! Since lot of you guys liked the bound woman and would mostly like to proceed to sir torn prince's story, I decided to skip miss—or rather Mrs. Withered lover's story… I'm really sorry for that… I'm actually having a hard time thinking of an appropriate story for Jean Kriticos… so to make the long story short… IT'S THE TORN PRINCE'S TURN!!!! ÜÜÜ but I will try to update a chapter on her story very soon… if an idea pops in my mind…^__^!!!

Thanks by the way to **Heavenonearth6** (I'm sorry but like I said I won't be able to do the withered lover's story since she has too many names to remember in her tale. But if like I said also an idea pops in my mind, I'll update that. okay I'm making no sense), **smr** (don't worry, I'll get  to Breaker's story soon. ^__^), **MelissaL****.,** Big_C** (glad to know you liked it), ****Black_Cat03 (yeah I did make that 'Brian Johnson' thing because when I wrote his story I still didn't know their names. And I also don't have the DVD yet. Darn.), **RavingJackal** and… **

**Duo Maxwell the Shinigami **

(surebee… here we go: 1st ghost: Billy Michaels

                                       2nd ghost: Jimmy "the Gambler" Gambino

                                       3rd ghost: Susan Le Grow 

                                       4th ghost: Jean Kriticos

                                       5th ghost: Royce Clayton

                                       6th ghost: Dana Newman

                                       7th ghost: Miss Isabella Smith

                                       8th and 9th ghosts: Margareth Shelburne (dire mother) and Harold

                                                                   (great child)

                                       10th ghost: George Markley

                                       11th ghost: Ryan Khun

                                       12th ghost: Breaker Mahoney

-for more informations you can visit the 13 Ghost official website []… click the 'Production' button and look for the one entitled 'Misery Loves Company: Creating the Ghost'… go there and go down… the characters' real stories are there… happy hunting!!!)

…for reviewing chapter 3…. You peeps rulz!!! :D

I'm really sorry I updated this chapter late… I was just soo busy and couldn't find time to continue my stories quickly… as you can see the last 2 chapters of my A.S.U.E. fic was rushed due to my insistent urge to write about the two… anyway, just forgive me… I will be happy…. :D

**Disclaimer:** 13 Ghost, never mine. Wishing to belong to me. But can't. Black Zodiac rocks. Thank you. (torn prince!!!)

**************************************************

**Chapter 4: The Torn Prince**

_1953_.

Royce Clayton, a baseball varsity player of Norton High University, walked through its halls with his head up high. He tugged on his varsity jacket and waved at almost everyone he saw. Since he was very attractive, girls would swoon whenever he passed by. But there was one thing about him that seemed to ruin this all.

He had an attitude problem.

"Hey R.C. heard you have a new car!!!" Jake, his vain rival, said as he and Royce met. 

"Ha! So you've heard about it?!" Royce replied cocking his eyebrow up. 

"Of course!!! Rumors concerning you spread fast enough to reach me." Jake snickered back. The two entered their classroom and sat at the back of the room. Many watched them as they walked passed, some even smiling at the sight of Royce. Jake slumped to one chair as Royce sat on one of the seat's armrest. 

"I can see by the tone of your voice you're jealous, dude." Royce said, tugging on his varsity jacket. "As we all know my car can beat anyone."

"Are you challenging me R.C.?!" Jake said crossing his arms against his chest and cocking his eyebrow.

"Maybe," he replied. "To a drag race over at Wild Man's Cliff, if you're not scared."

"Ha!!! Me?! Scared?! Yeah right!!! You're on Clayton!!!"

**************************************************

"Are you guys crazy??!!"

Royce looked back impatiently at his best friend Dennis.

"I mean, that's Wild Man's Cliff!!! Probably the most dangerous place two people can drag race!!!"

The two stepped out of their classroom and headed for their lockers. As soon as Jake announced he and Royce were having a race that night, news soon spread all over their school. 

"Look, nothing's going to happened man. It's just a stupid drag race." Royce replied as he flings open his locker and dumped his stuff inside.

"Stupid??? You could die man!!!!" Dennis cried opening his own which was just inches from his friend's.

"No one is going to die." Royce said slamming the door of his locker. "Relax. Chill." 

But deep inside, as he and his best friend walked out of their school, Royce felt a heavy feeling inside. He sensed as if something _was going to happened tonight. But he couldn't back out now that he himself made the challenge. It would ruin his reputation. So he just raised his head, smiled at everyone who looked at him and laughed along.                 _

**************************************************

"You ready Clayton!!!!"

Royce looked up from his car. 

"Yeah!!!!"

It was 11:30 pm and two cars roared at Wild Man's Cliff. People from Norton High came to watch this grueling race between Royce and Jake. 

Royce looked down on his watch. It read 11:30, the perfect time to start a drag race. Then, Dennis came and peered over inside the window of the car.

"You still have time to back out man!!!" he shouted above the noise of the cars starting up. "The roads are slippery tonight!!!"

"I'm not backing out Dennis!!!!" Royce shouted back. He looked ahead and a girl stepped up in front with a flag in her hand. "Now go man!!! It's starting!!!"

"Suit yourself!!!" he replied and ran away. The girl raised the flag up and the two young boys behind the wheels waited. After 5 seconds the girl swiftly rose down the flag and the cars droved off furiously. 

Everyone watched as the two cars sped off in the night. Screeched can be heard from far away as dim figures raced through the highway. All of a sudden, in just a split second, rain started pouring from above. Heavy rain came down on the two cars as it continued to race along the track. 

Jake, who also feared for his life, already wanted to stop, for, as Dennis has said, the roads were slippery. He tried shouting over at Royce that he forfeits for he values his life more than a mere race, but due to the loud roars of their cars and the heavy outpour of the rain, no one heard anyone. So Jake just decided to swivel his car to the side and stop. He thought Royce would follow, but it was a mistake. 

As Jake's car stopped to halt at the edge of the freeway, Royce turned his head around to look back at him. His opponent went out of his car, stopped dead on his track and started waving frantically over at Royce. He, on the other hand, just laughed it off. Knowing he won, he sped on more. But that one was a worst decision. The rain, now almost flooding the street with big puddles, came heavier. 

And as Royce turned a corner, he swiveled too fast and lost control. His car turned a right and slipped on a rock. Royce clung to his steering wheel as he tried regaining control once more, but the car was out of hand. And soon it all happened in a flash. The car flung through the cliff and faced its finish. And as it crashed down on the rocky fields below, a loud explosion ended it all.

**************************************************

Royce's eyes jerked open as a strong force of something pulled him upwards. He looked around and only saw white all over him. A part of his body ached and he had a stinging feeling whenever he moved. 

He looked down…

…and what he saw shocked him.

Below was the shocking display of a fire breaking out. People around were shouting as they peered over at the cliff. Firemen, polices and other rescue departments came and jumped over to the wreck. An Ambulance came whirring in and a stretcher was brought out. The fire was taken care of and firemen were pushing against the debris of a burnt down car. As the door flung open, a badly burnt body fell out…

Royce closed his eyes once more…

It was his…                      

**************************************************

Days passed and soon, the recovered body was identified as Royce's. A memorial service was given to him, which soon marked the ending of his reputation as the cool guy. People soon forgot about him and everything was back to normal. And because of this, Royce, who now wanders the Earth unable to break free from its clutches, was filled with rage. Students he considered his close friends didn't even remember him, including Dennis. He didn't understand why he was stuck on this world. But one thing is for sure.

He's mad….

**************************************************

**A/N:** oh my god finally I finished it!!! I can't believe this!!! You know, I kinda liked this chapter… I'm marking this as my favorite one!!! Whooper!!! Well, hope you liked it too. It took me 3 hours to finish this once and for all. Finally I'm never going to be haunted my Royce Clayton's plea to finish his story… hehhe just kidding… okay so who's next? *looks at paper*  *cheers*   oh yeah!!! It's the angry princess' turn!!! Okay so just never forget to review okay??? Just click on little mr. Go button below… ONWARDS then!!!! 

**-------AUTHOR'S FAVORITE CHAPTER-------**  


End file.
